


Domesticity

by jihyuncompass



Series: Mysme Week 2020 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just as he deserves, Mentions of Nightmares, Saeran is happy, Very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyuncompass/pseuds/jihyuncompass
Summary: Days with Saeran came in three types. Today was one of the good ones.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: Mysme Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984801
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 2 of Mysme Week. The prompt was "Domesticity"   
> I also couldn't come up with a creative one for this one. I still can't.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Daily life with Saeran could be divided up into three different types. The good days, which happened once in a while, the bad days, which occurred less frequently then they used too, and then most commonly the just okay days, neither really good or bad. Just okay. 

A gentle alarm woke the two of you up. Warm daylight already coming in from behind the drawn curtains. You woke up first, reaching over to hit the off button, you both hated having an alarm in the mornings but Saeran’s therapist insisted that a regular and healthy sleep schedule was necessary for his recovery. So as much as you both hated it, you also both agreed that it was for the best. 

Turning over you saw your boyfriend lying next to you. His sleeping face relaxed and peaceful. He must not be having a nightmare if he looks that calm. 

“Saeran, angel it’s time to get up.” Running a gentle hand across his face and neck you tried to wake him up. After a few moments you saw his eyes open a little. He blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Good morning.” You said, he rolled onto his side to lie face to face with you. 

“Morning.” He said, his voice gruff from sleep. 

“How’d you sleep?” You took his hand in yours.

“M’kay, no nightmares.”

“That’s good, do you want me to cook breakfast?” He shook his head. 

“No, I’ll do it.” He brought your hand clasped in his closer so he could kiss the back of it. 

“I can cook for you once in a while y’know.” You told him, a sweet smile crossed his lips. 

“But I like to cook for you. It makes me feel happy to cook things you like.” He leaned forward to give you a peck on the lips. A content look on your face you watched him drag himself out of bed. Bleached hair sticking up in every direction, some red roots were starting to show. 

You got up a few minutes later, taking a moment to use the bathroom and brush your teeth. After which you went back into the bedroom to get dressed, at this point you could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Dressing yourself quickly you joined him in the kitchen. 

Together the two of you sat on the couch while you ate your breakfast.. As usual Saeran’s cooking was incredible. Cooking and baking were hobbies he had picked up after leaving Mint Eye, quickly they became some of his favorite things to do. And like his hacking skills his cooking was precise and masterful. Keeping an eye on the clock you gathered the dishes to wash so Saeran could get dressed. By the time you finished with all of the dishes, placing them in the disrack to dry, Saeran emerged from the bedroom dressed to go out. 

The walk to Saeran’s therapist’s office wasn’t too bad. It was nice and not too long, You held hands as you passed people on the street going about their days. Saeran kept his eyes focused on the ground. Being out around people still made him nervous but on his better days he could be around people for a little while without many issues. 

“Do you want me to hang out in the waiting room?” You asked him. The first few months of therapy Saeran asked you to wait in the office for him so he could feel safe. He didn’t always need you to stay now but once in a while it made him feel more comfortable. 

“No. I’ll be fine. Thank you angel.” You smiled at his pet name for you, one of many. Squeezing his hand you nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll probably wander around some of the nearby stores. So I won’t be too far.” Saeran smiled just the littlest bit. Even if he didn’t need you to be with him, knowing that you were nearby still helped. 

Approaching the therapist’s office you bid him goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. After he was inside you waited a moment in case he changed his mind and wanted you to come, but when he didn’t come back you slowly moved away from the building. 

Choosing a bookstore a block away you went there to spend your hour. You’d been here a few times on similar excursions but you never spent a significant amount of time actually looking around at the shelves. You wandered around pulling books out to look at. 

You stopped when you came across a book with a bouquet of flowers on the cover. Pulling a book from the shelf you realized that it was a guide to flowers and their meanings. Flipping through the pages the book included watercolor illustrations of hundreds of flowers along with their meanings and messages. Some even included famous poems that mention those flowers. Reading through the pages you think of Saeran’s garden behind your house. You hold the book close to your chest and decide that it would be the perfect gift for your boyfriend. 

An hour passed in no time and soon you were back waiting in front of the therapist’s office. The book tucked into your bag as you watched people as they walked past you. 

Hearing Saeran’s voice you turned as he walked out, you smiled at him and reached out to take his hand. A ghost of a smile crossed his face. After his therapy appointments he tended to be a bit overwhelmed and withdrawn, so you gently led him home. Not speaking too much to let him think, if he wanted to talk he would. Today he just held onto your hand and stayed quiet, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

Back home he quickly changed into his gardening clothes. You went into the room you used as your home office, sitting in front of a window that overlooked the garden. You could see Saeran working, tending to each plant carefully. Pulling weeds from the dirt and watering each flower with careful precision. 

Months ago you convinced Saeran that he should try growing fruits and vegetables along with his flowers. Since he loved cooking and gardening so much the idea of having his own produce to cook with was a good idea for him. He took to it well and each one of his plants grew the most delicious produce you ever had in your life. 

You worked at your desk, sparing a few glances up to Saeran as he focused on his work. He looked so calm out there, his garden was truly his happy place. 

In the afternoon you took a break from your work to make some lunch. Putting together a quick sandwich and glass of lemonade you stepped outside to where Saeran was working. 

“Sae!” You called out. “I made you some lunch, I’m going to leave it right here for you!” Motioning to the plate Saeran smiled at you and nodded. You watched him for a moment as he continued to work before slipping back inside and into your office, with your own lunch in your hand. 

Working for a few more hours you watched Saeran move onto harvesting the ripe fruits and veggies. Piling them into bowls he grabbed from the kitchen, watching him work, in a place that made him so happy made your heart soar. He just seemed so comfortable out there. 

Evening came quickly and when you finally glanced up from your work and didn’t see Saeran outside anymore. He must have come back inside at some point when you were invested in your work. Standing from your chair you felt your knees pop, you must have been sitting for quite a while by this point. 

You found your boyfriend in the kitchen. His hair is still a tad wet from a shower he must have taken a while ago. Warm smells surrounded you as Saeran leaned over the stove, stirring the contents of a pot. He noticed your presence quickly by shooting you a quick glance, you smiled walking up next to him. 

“This smells amazing, Saeran, have you made this before?” You glanced into the pot. 

“No it’s a new recipe for Budae Jjigae. I haven’t had a chance to try this recipe before.” He leaned over to smell the contents of the pot. “I think it’s almost done, if you want to sit down I’ll bring it to you.” Stepping away you sat down at your small dining table noticing the new flowers he had put in the vase to replace the ones from a few days ago. They had the lightest of fragrances, sweet but not overpowering. Good for a dinner table. 

Dinner for the two of you was perfect, the stew was a mixture of spicy and savory. It warmed your stomach with its flavors and warmed your heart with the care that it was prepared with. You and Saeran talked as you ate, you asked about his garden while he asked about your work. The conversations were nice, simple but comforting. 

Saeran brought you the dessert he prepared, a strawberry shortcake with fresh grown strawberries and cream. You dug into your individual slices, The cake was light and sweet and the strawberries sweet with the slightest bit of sourness to them that was balanced out by the cream. Each bite tasted like heaven, and you had to force yourself to eat it slowly and fully enjoy it. Saeran watched you eat, gauging your reaction. You made an effort to show just how much you were enjoying it, this seemed to satisfy him a small smile tugging at his mouth. 

Tonight you washed the dinner dishes together. You scrubbed each dish clean while Saeran rinsed and dried each one. This task was spent in relative silence, Saeran wasn’t one for a lot of words but he didn’t need to speak for you to tell how he was feeling or what he was thinking. 

Once the last dish was clean you remembered the book you had gotten for him earlier in the day. You excused yourself for one moment to go grab it, returning with the book hidden behind your back. Saeran gave you a funny look as you walked back up to him. 

“While you were at your appointment I went into this bookstore and found something I thought you would like.” You held the book out in front of you so he could see it. His eyes widened taking the book and running his fingers over the cover. 

“Thank you,” He stepped forward to kiss you, his lips still holding onto the sweetness from the strawberries. His kiss was soft, and thoughtful. He pulled away after a few too short moments and opened the book to the first page to start at the beginning. 

Your later evenings together were always rather peaceful, sometimes if you both had the energy you would go out for a walk together. Spending the last few hours of daylight in nature. Tonight however neither of you had the energy or desire to go out, so the two of you settled for sitting in bed while Saeran read from his new book. You watched him lazily, your eyes were starting to grow heavy and staying awake was becoming more and more of a challenge. 

Saeran stayed focused on his book, he wasn’t one to mark up the pages so instead he put sticky notes on pages that he thought were significant. You rolled over to look at the clock, it was about time for the two of you to actually try and go to sleep. You rolled over and put a hand on Saeran’s forearm. 

“My love.” Saeran pulled his eyes away from his book to meet your eyes. 

“Time to sleep?” You nodded. He put the book on the night table next to him, sinking down to lie flat. You reached over on your side to turn off the lamp you were using for light. The room going dark, with only the moonlight able to enter the bedroom. 

Grasping around you felt Saeran’s arm find your hip bringing himself closer to you. Matching his movements you put an arm around his torso. Holding on another you could feel yourself drifting off the sleep. Halfway asleep you felt Saeran leave a soft and sleepy kiss on your lips. 

“Goodnight princess.” He whispered, in your half conscious state you smiled, whispering back to him. 

“Goodnight, my sweet prince.” You heard a content hum come from Saeran and holding him close you both fell asleep, after a good day for the both of you.


End file.
